1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lawn mower having multiple rotary cutting blades and more particularly to a lawn mower of the type described having a first flow control baffle positioned at the underside of the mower deck forwardly of the multiple rotary cutting blades, a second flow control baffle positioned at the underside of the mower deck rearwardly of the multiple rotary cutting blades, and further including mulching baffles removably positioned between the first and second flow control baffles which enables the mower to be easily converted from a side discharge mower to a mulching mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial-type lawn mowers, whether they are walk-behind or riding mowers, normally include a mower deck having multiple rotary cutting blades positioned therein. The mower deck may be classified either as a mulching deck, a side discharge deck, a rear discharge deck or a bagging deck depending upon the manner in which the cut grass cuttings or clippings are handled or directed. When a mower is of the side discharge deck type, the grass clippings are discharged out one side of the deck and onto the ground. If the lawn mower is of the mulching deck type, the grass clippings are re-cut into finer particles and are then discharged directly down to the ground. Oftentimes, a mower is converted from a side discharge mower to a mulching mower and vice versa by changing certain of the deck baffles and the type of blade.
The prior art has previously provided mulching baffles or housings which are attached to the underside of the mower deck around the path of each cutting blade. The mulching baffles maintain the clippings cut by each blade in an enclosed area around the blade so that the clippings are re-cut by the mulching blades and are directed down to the ground. The mulching blades used on such prior art mowers normally have secondary cutting edges spaced inwardly from the primary cutting edges, which re-cut the clippings and direct them downward to the ground. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,217 wherein a multiblade mower is described which has removably affixed mulching housings secured to the underside of the mower deck top wall and which overlie the associated cutting blade. Another type of prior art lawn mower having mulching capabilities has been marketed by Exmark Mfg. Co., Inc., the assignee of this invention, under the trademark Micro-Mulch. In the prior art lawn mowers known to applicants herein, and as described hereinabove, the lawn mowers are only able to be converted to a mulching mower and vice versa through the labor-intensive and time-consuming installation of mulching baffles or housings.
In the lawn mower of the co-pending application identified hereinabove, first and second flow control baffles are provided which are positioned forwardly and rearwardly, respectively, of the rotary cutting blades and which serve to efficiently direct the cut grass clippings towards the side discharge of the mower deck. The removable mulching baffles described in this invention are designed to cooperate with the flow control baffles described in the co-pending application.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved multiblade lawn mower.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multiblade, side discharge mower having flow control baffles and removable mulching baffles.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lawn mower of the type described wherein removable mulching baffles may be quickly and easily attached to the underside of the mower deck.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lawn mower of the type described including removable mulching baffles which cooperate with flow control baffles to define individual mulching chambers surrounding each of the rotary cutting blades.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lawn mower of the type described having a flow control baffle which efficiently directs the grass clippings and air towards the side discharge of the mower deck in a manner which prevents the grass clippings and air from being directed downwardly onto the ground or turf unless the mulching baffles are mounted on the mower.
Still another object of the invention is to provide removable mulching baffles for a multiblade lawn mower which is comprised of a minimum number of parts and which requires a minimum number of connection points.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.